


Baby, tonight the night I'll let you know.

by sugarbabyharry



Series: tonight series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, But louis is a better fuck time, Car Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis ofc, Exhibitionism, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry is married to Ben not Louis, Louis is so HOT mm daddy, M/M, Married Harry, Outdoor Sex, Sexting, Slightly very slightly ben and harry fuck, Spanking, This is Bad, Top Ben, Top Louis, third part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyharry/pseuds/sugarbabyharry
Summary: third part of married harry cheating to be with Louis.





	Baby, tonight the night I'll let you know.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaint/gifts).



> for gaylaurent, congrats on the adult life and the new job. Here's a littol masturbating material before u don't have time to get off anymore. luv u rat.

"B-Ben," Harry moaned,digging his nails on Ben's back as the older of the two thrust deeper inside his husband. "Oh! Fuck-"  
"I'm close, babe." Ben grunted before giving Harry a peck on his lips. "Are you close?"

Harry nodded, nails digging in deeper, starring up at Ben as he watch his husband goes faster, the truth was he was nowhere near close but Ben looks like he can't hold it in anymore and Harry kind of of felt bad, he needs to think of something to send him over the edge since his husband obviously can't do that for him right now so he had to do what he thought would work, he thought of last night with Louis when he let the man used him as he please, they were on Harry's recliner and it was supposed to be movie night but of course they ended up bending Harry over the recliner and Louis took him from behind, Harry remembered how good it was to have his hair pulled on while being full with Louis' cock inside him screaming for Daddy to gi faster and harder. 

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna-" Harry moaned as Been came inside the condom and Harry came a over both of them,, "Fuck- fuck, daddy." He blurted out didn't even realizing what he just said as he felt Ben pulled out, he took off the ruined condom and tied it up before throwing it away into the small bin in their room.  
"Just Ben is fine," Ben said as he kissed his husband's forehead. "You know I'm not into that, darling."  
Harry didn't understand what he was talking about until he realized he just called Ben daddy, he didnt actually called Ben that though, he was thinking of Louis, his only daddy, but Ben didn't had to know that so he just nodded and let Ben cleaned  him up.  
It wasn't long after that Ben was peacefully asleep besides him, Harry however was still awake and needed another release. Somewhere along trying to sleep he heard his phone beep and grab it from the night stand next to him

_Louis: hey babe, free tonight? x_

_Harry: Ben's asleep next to me, can't just sneak out again :(_

_Harry: miss you_

_Louis: fck ben, I'm horny now and I need ur tight asshole_

_Harry: not so tight right now, Ben just fucked me good ;)_

_Louis: better than daddy last night?_

_Harry: no one fucks me better than u daddy xxx_

_Harry: had to think of how good u fucked me to come tonight_

_Louis: that's what I like to hear_

_Harry: I accidentally called him daddy.....That was awkward._

_Louis: fuck_

_Louis: thank god u didn't called him Louis._

_Harry: fuck off_

_Louis: can u just sneak out of the house and let me take good care of u in ur car_

_Louis: come on Harry I know u still need to come_

_Harry: can't. I'm all Ben's tonight._

With that, he quietly took a picture of Ben's back that was facing him, making sure the marks he left on Ben's back are noticable before sending it to Louis.

_Louis: thats a work of art but not as beautiful as what u gave me yesterday_

Harry received a picture of Louis' exposed neck showing him the huge hickey Harry left yesterday.

_Harry : wow I must be gifted_

_Louis: gifted to be a slut._

_Harry: only ur slut tho xxx_

_Louis: then why did u let Ben touch what's mine?_

_Louis: bet he didn't stretched ur hole better than I did_

_Harry: well he does have a pretty big cock_

Harry struggled to take a picture of his opened hole, but manage to take a good one anyway and send it to Louis.

_Louis: I need u_

_Louis: come over let me wreck that hole some more_

_Harry: can't daddy, maybe next time :)_

_Harry: miss ur cock inside me tho :(_

_Louis: u always want my cock inside u don't u princess_

_Harry: always_

_Harry: can I see it daddy I miss it_

Louis didn't replied with anything except a picture of his hard cock with his own hand holding it firmly

_Harry: want :(_

_Louis: Harry I'm gonna give u one more chance to sneak out of that room and let me fuck u raw tonight or say bye to daddy's cock for a week_

_Harry : daddy :((((_

_Harry: if i sneak out what are you going to do to me daddy_

_Louis: I'm gonna bend u over outside ur car and first I'm gonna beat ur ass for letting Ben open u up like that_

_Harry: mm thank you daddy_

_Harry: what else???_

_Louis: I'll let u ride my cock inside ur car until u forgot what Ben's cock feels like_

_Harry: will you come inside me and get me all messy?_

_Louis: always_

_Harry: I'll pick you up in 20 mins_

_Harry: red or lavender panties?_

_Louis: the pink one with a little bow on the back_

_Louis: dont forget a bra to match x_

_Harry: yes daddy x_

Sneaking out of Ben was never a problem, he was a heavy sleeper and Harry knows how to not make alot of noise as he left their shared bed and change to what Louis have ordered and wear nothing a but a thick coat over it before leaving their room and their house and into his car.

\--

They were parked in their usual spot near the park, the minute Louis got in the car he can't resist but to attack Harry with kisses but Harry told him to wait and drove all the way here with Louis' hands crawled up his coat.

Louis didn't hesitate to grab Harry's face, reuniting their lips but Harry pulled away way to quickly. "Now I believe you promised me something about spanking?"

Louis smirked, unlocking the door. "Get out," he told Harry as two boys made their way out of Harry's car, Harry quickly ran to where Louis was on the other side of the car, excited to get spank outdoor.

He wrapped his arms around Louis' neck as Louis' arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. "take off your coat, get pretty for me."

Harry obeyed, leaving him out in the cold with nothing but his lingerie. "Daddy, it's cold can I get a cuddle first?"

Louis pull him in for a hug, letting the boy rest his head on his shoulder. "This is nice," Louis admitted hearing Harry hummed in agreement.

"Missed you, daddy." Harry mumbled, it was loud enough for Louis to hear making the older one chuckled. "Seriously, Harry, we were together last night."

Harry didn't said anything, just cuddled closer, if that was even possible with how close they are right now.

"Okay let's get to work, bend over ." Harry obeyed, leaning down on his car, as he felt his panties pushed aside, letting the cold air inside his already gaping hole.

"Look what your husband did to my toy," Louis let the panties set back to cover his hole. "Tell me how was it,"

"How was what- fuck!" Harry screamed as he feels the first sharp slap he received on his cheek.

It wasn't long before the second one came on his other cheek earning a gasp. "Don't act like you dont know what I'm talking about,"

"It was- Louis!" Harry screamed as  another slap earned, again taking him by surprised. "How am I supposed to talk when you-"

"Did i fucking told you to complain? Keep going." Louis said sharply, rubbing the slightly red ass in front of him.

Harry took a deep breath, still bending over. "It was, romantic? vanilla? Ben prepared me slowly asking if it's too much- and he'd kiss me every now and then- fuck!"

Another slap.

"And then he got inside me, he was going slowly as if it was my first time, like he always do when we fuck and-" Harry screamed as he earned yet, another slap. "And he was close and i wasn't so I had to-"

He thought he'd earn another slap so he trailed off but he didn't. "Go on,"

"I had to think of how good you fucked me yesterday on-on my recliner." That's when he got another slap.

"Yeah? Was i that good?"

Harry can't see it but he knows Louis' smirking. "Don't flatter yourse- Shit!" Another slap.

"Yes- yes daddy, you were so good, no one ever fucked me that good before." Harry felt a tear pour down his face as he gets another hard slap.

"Can't live without daddy's cock, can you?" Louis laughed, giving the boy another slap.

"Louis- i cant-" Harry knees was starting to feel wobbly and he had nothing to hold on to. "Can we, try another position?"

Louis scoffed, giving him another slap. "I'm in charge here, if I want to hit you like this, you take it."

"But dadd-" another slap.

"Turn around," Louis commanded and Harry did as he was told. "Get on your knees,"

"Here?" Harry looked down to the pavement, but he  
obeyed and slowly kneel in front of Louis.

Louis smirked, grabbing the boy's face, making him look up to his daddy. "Now you listen here, you slut, Im gonna fuck your throat and I want your hands behind your back, I don't want you to touch me or yourself, do you understand?"

Harry nodded as Louis pulled down his jeans and boxers at once, letting his already hard cock sprung free. Harry's mouth watered when he finally gets to see daddy's cock all hard and precome leaking out of him.

Louis didnt hesitate to let his cock slipped inside Harry's mouth, thrusting back and forth letting Harry's mouth do all the work his hand was grasping a hold of Harry's hair, tugging it slowly.

"You're so good at this, princess, love your mouth." Louis commented. "That's it baby, get me all wet and ready for your cunt."

Harry moaned between Louis' cock, one of his hand made it to rub his own hard cock.

Louis quickly pulled out when he saw Harry's hand working on his own cock. "Get up, I told you not to touch yourself."

"I cant help it, daddy, I'm sorry-" Harry's voice was already tired and sore from sucking cock.

Louis scoffed again, pushing Harry to he was trapped between the car and Louis' body, both of Louis' hands are on either side of Harry. "Forget it I'm not going to let you ride me,"

"Louis! That's not fair!" Harry whined, rubbing his dick covered in panties against Louis' own hard on. "Fuck me!"

"Look at you, so eager to get off." Louis look down to watch Harry rub their cocks together, he's not even going to stop him considering he's enjoying it.

"Louis, fuck me," Harry's hands was on Louis shoulder, he don't stop his movement he just kept going letting Louis enjoy every second of it. "Need your cock so bad,"

"Fucking slut," Louis bit Harry's bottom lip, still letting Harry dry hump their cocks together.

Finally, Louis grab the boy by the hip and followed Harry's movements. "Yes, daddy, faster!" Harry moaned.

"Im gonna come soon-"

"The hell you're not," Louis stopped making the boy frowned and stopped too. "I'm gonna fuck you first, hard and raw, right here outside your car. Okay, princess?"

Harry nodded, this is what he wanted. "How do you want me ?"

"Take off your bra," Louis ordered and Harry did as told, leaving him in nothing but his panties, Louis took the bra from him using it to tie Harry's hand together. "No more touching,"

Harry nodded as he let Louis spun him around, his face collided with his car window.

He heard the sound of a cap twisted open, knowing Louis had carry a bottle of lube with him.

"Are you cold?" Louis asked, nibbling his ear.

Harry nodded, making the man behind him chuckled. "I'll make this fast then."

Louis didn't need to prep him, his hole was already gaped open, slowly he let himself inside with Harry's panties pushed to the side.

"D-daddy," Harry moaned.

"Look at you all lose," Louis said as he thrust in and out of Harry.

"It's not my fault you want to fuck me after Ben-" he felt Louis' palm against his mouth.

"Shut your mouth and take it."

Louis thrust deeper and faster, Harry moaned under Louis' palm, he wants to touch himself so bad.

Once he found Harry's spot, Harry screamed so loud, even under Louis' palm,  Louis was glad the parking lot was empty.

"Baby, I'm close." Louis admitted, groaning. "Im gonna come inside you and you're going to let me feed you my come, okay, bitch?"

Harry nodded as Louis' palm leaves Harry's mouth and made his way to stroke Harry's cock inside the panties.

They came together with a loud moan and Louis remained inside of him to make sure Harry won't leaked out his come.

"Get your cock out of me I'm tired!" Harry whined, still trying to catch his breath.

Louis untie Harry's hand in front of him, taking his right hand as he pulled out replacing his cock with Harry's fingers.

Once the fingers was covered in come he pulled Harry's fingers out letting the rest leak out of Harry. 

Harry's face was turn to the side and lick his own finger, Louis was  holding onto Harry's wrist watching his boy kicking off the white substance.

"Good boy," Louis smirked.

"I'm tired, Lou." Harry said once he pulled out his own fingers.

"Get in the car, I'll drive." Louis said as Harry put on his coat back on, tossing his bra in the backseat.

He watched as Louis climbed in the driver seat starting the car. "My place?"

Harry whined, shaking his head no, he never liked Louis' place, mainly why they never fuck there, and Louis knows that, it didn't really bothers him he knows his place isn't the best  place to take a princess like Harry. "I have to go home-, Ben's-"

That's when his phone begins to ring.

Harry grabbed his phone from the dashboard, his eyes widen.

He looked over at Louis. "Shut up, don't say anything."

He answered, "hey,"

"Harry, sweetheart, where are you? It's almost 3 in the morning-"

"I'm just out for a drive I couldn't sleep, I'll be right home." Harry made an excuse as he looks at the time on the watch he left in his car. Hes right it was almost 3.

"Okay, drive safely, don't scare me next time and leave a note, yeah? Love you."

"Yes,I will. Love you too," he hung up, sighing in relief.

He didn't even notice Louis was already driving away from where they were.

"'Love you too', that's cute." Louis chuckled. "How come we never said that to each other on the phone?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because we aren't together and we don't love each other."

"Yes, this relationship is between my cock and your ass, they're the one that's in love."

Harry glared at Louis who was smirking, eyes on the road. "You're disgusting."

"That's not what you said when you're licking off my come," Louis stated, taking a glance at Harry before looking back on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> hello to anyone reading do not try any of this at home no glove no love don't cheat on your husband and don't have outdoor sex when it's cold also dont eat come !!!!


End file.
